‘HBC 369’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventors in the Yakima Valley of Washington state. ‘HBC 369’ was one of several seedlings resulting from a cross made in 2001 of female parent ‘YCR 14’ (patented as ‘YCR Accession No. 14 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,213) and male parent ‘986-2’ (not patented). A single plant of ‘HBC 369’ was selected in 2006, and in 2007 was expanded to seven plants, which were then planted in the area of Toppenish, Wash. The plants were observed and evaluated for several years, and in 2010, 70 plants were expanded for further observation and evaluation in the Toppenish, Wash. area. Two one acre test plots of ‘HBC 369’ were established in 2010 and 2011. Throughout several generations of asexual propagation, ‘HBC 369’ has been observed to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type.
The colors of these illustrations may vary with lighting conditions and, therefore, color characteristics of this new variety should be determined with reference to the observations described herein, rather than from these illustrations alone.